The Stars Kissed Me Tonight
by switmikan74
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou discovered that the world is a sad place when he realized he had lost his heart once more to a dying man.


**Title: **The Stars Kissed Me Tonight

**Pairing: **AkaKuro and with past AkaFuri and KagaKuro (you'll know soon enough)

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Warning: **Extreme amateur writing over this pairing. I really am not one for AkashiXKuroko pairing…hehehe, yes, I'm a hard-core AkaFuri fan but for request sake! :D, When I am writing this, I was not in my right mind or something. Err, tehee? Extreme OOCness! Enjoy!

**For: **Kagamine Hikari

**OoOoO**

The world is sad, isn't it?

For all the things he could describe this pathetic place, he could only come up with how miserable the world really is.

**OoOoO**

He met a man with the prettiest pair of blues and palest of smiles one winter evening when the clouds were crying frozen tears upon humanity.

The man was dying.

Akashi Seijuurou was not really one to care; he just met the boy but the bluenette—

"I want to be happy."

—was a persistent dying man.

Akashi raised one crimson brow towards the blank face of the stranger who got the guts to even sit in front of him like they had known each other since forever.

"Then you came to the wrong man to be happy, boy."

But the boy with the blankest of eyes just tilted his head and pursed his lips before staring him dead in his mismatched eyes.

"I want to be happy."

He learns that he was Kuroko Tetsuya.

And Kuroko Tetsuya was a persistent dying man who likes to get his ways with everyone as much as he does.

**OoOoO**

Akashi Seijuurou had seen the world lost its colours over the years, the brightness and the lightness that he once caught a glimpse of completely disappeared from his sight while the feather light touches of innocent happiness dissipated from his reach.

For him, the world was a monochrome place and everything around and inside it was shrouded in grey solitude; a broken vessel of what was supposed to be a happy ending.

So, he really does not understand what this shadowed man was after. He sees the haunted look within those beautiful blues of his but the sadness overwhelmed the reason why he is like that.

"I want to be happy." Kuroko would tell him every time that they would meet, his words were firm and so is his will but the expression that he would see was really the one to actually sway his soul to do as the man asked.

"You keep telling me that, Tetsuya." He would sigh, "But tell me how you can be happy. Tell me a way to make you happy."

Seventeen days since they met and the man still gives him a confused look as if he, himself, does not know how.

**OoOoO**

Kuroko would bit his lips nowadays as if he wanted to tell him something before backing out. He would open his mouth before backtracking again, catching the words as he did so.

To him, the frail man was just afraid that if he uttered his opinions, everything would change.

He saw him backing down so many times in a month that they had known each other that he was afraid that Kuroko would die without telling him what he thinks that would make him happy.

But, today, he seems to found his resolve.

"I want to find Kagami-kun."

Akashi paused and turned his head to his companion, an ache pinched his heart a little as if whispering something to him that he could not hear nor understand.

"And who is this 'Kagami-kun' of yours, may I ask?"

But Kuroko would only tilt his head and bit his lips before giving him a haunted façade.

"I…" The bluenette started, "I don't know."

**OoOoO**

Kuroko Tetsuya had been dead to the eyes of everyone that knows him, Akashi discovered one day.

He was treated with outmost care and love by the people he called family but the gestures seem so plagued with melancholy that looking at them made him think that they were treating the grave of a dead man.

"Thank you for taking care of Tetsu, Akashi-san." A beautiful woman told him softly as he waited for Kuroko outside his apartment to go searching for 'Kagami-kun'.

"It's nothing. Tetsuya is a very interesting man is all." Akashi said, his eyes looking over the garden of the building he was in, too small for his liking.

"Tetsu had always been delicate. It was one of the reasons why we agreed on staying on the same building as he is after graduating college."

"You're a good friend, Miss—"

"Momoi Satsuki."

"Satsuki, then."

Momoi let out a gentle giggle before her eyes softened considerably, "We had known each other since we were very young. Everyone who occupied this building had been friends either since elementary or high school. We were like a family…"

Akashi did not dare disturb the tale of the woman, afraid that he'll disturb a sensitive history unintentionally.

But Momoi only stared off the distance, her eyes' glimmer diminishing in its shine as if she had relieved a painful part of what was once.

"Tetsuya said he wanted to be happy."

The silence made him uncomfortable, it was uncanny and dangerous as if it would devour the whole place with its sorrow.

"Oh? What did he say?" Momoi looked at him with kind eyes.

"He said—" But he did not need to explain anymore when Kuroko walked out his home.

"Akashi-kun. Let's find Kagami-kun now."

They left without so much as a glance. Maybe, if they did, they would see Momoi's blank reaction.

A lifeless expression that conveys everything and nothing at all.

**OoOoO**

They searched their town steadily but as the weeks pass by and Kuroko grew paler and frailer, everything seems so hopeless.

But Akashi met the most persistent dying man in the world.

"I want to be happy." Kuroko coughed weakly, "I want to find Kagami-kun."

Akashi finds the man beautiful even as he grew unhealthily whiter than he should be. He was a strong man in all his delicate glory.

And, he was in love.

He understood Kuroko more than he likes to admit. The bluenette wanted to find this 'Kagami-kun' so badly because the man was in love with him. To him, it was pathetic.

Pathetic but pure.

He wondered if he could fall in love again like this dying man has. After losing the only man he ever loved to the hands of death, he never really fancied the idea of love since then.

"You're beautiful, Tetsuya, more than anything else." He gave Kuroko the first smile he had in five years, something he thought that he'll only give to his Kouki.

But Kouki is dead now and the man that he had grown fond of was a dying man.

The world is sad, isn't it?

Or was it just him who was miserable?

**OoOoO**

Eighty-nine days since they met and Kuroko was still the persistent dying man he had met.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko's voice had grown significantly quiet as if he carries a tightness in his lungs that prevent him from speaking any higher volume, "When will I be happy?"

Akashi's heterochromatic eyes softened as he looked at the man sitting on the white bed of the hospital he was confined in.

He wondered when he started really caring.

"Aren't you happy just being with me?" He just had to ask; but Kuroko was a delusional persistent dying man and he only received a blank stare from him.

The bluenette shook his head and looked at the open window of his room, eyes trailing the lazily floating clouds outside, "Akashi-kun, I want to be happy."

"Don't worry, Tetsuya, we will find Kagami-kun soon."

"When will soon happen?"

Akashi looked outside, words constricted in his throat before he sighed and forced a kind smile.

"Soon."

Akashi Seijuurou discovered that he had fallen for a dying man.

**OoOoO**

"Excuse me; do you know someone named Kagami?" He asked the passing man who shook his head politely.

He sighed. This is useless, searching for a faceless man is getting him nowhere. Kuroko doesn't even know who this Kagami is.

"Excuse me; do you know someone named Kagami?" He tapped a man walking passed him with a giant by his side.

The man tilted his head before giving him a beautiful smile.

"I do, actually." The stunning man looked him directly in the eye, "But he is a dead man now six feet underground at the Mirai Cemetery."

**OoOoO**

He visited the cemetery right after the man had left.

The place was vast and was located on the country side on the meadow. It seems to be a private cemetery for there are only twotombstones occupying the silent land.

He knew this place well enough. This was the place where his Kouki was buried thanks to the persistence of the brunette's friends. But he never really took notice of the other grave until now.

"Kouki, do you know Kagami?" He whispered quietly, the wind carrying his question to the dead man.

He proceeded to where the brunette is and sat himself down besides the grave, hands brushing the stray dirt that clang on to the stone.

"I'm helping a dying man find his happiness, Kouki, I never thought that you knew the person I was looking for."

The nearby trees swayed slightly as the warm breeze passes them by.

"Do you know Kagami? Tetsuya needed him so." He puts his face on his arms, trying to will away the pain he was feeling. "I'm so sorry, Kouki, for falling in love again."

The warm breeze embraces Akashi gently as if telling him that it was okay, that he should have done that a long time ago, that he should not bother thinking of him anymore because then it would hurt further.

Akashi smiled lightly, eyes as gentle as the wind playing across the field, "But the man is dying, Kouki, I'm going to lose him too. The world is sad, isn't it?"

If the wind was Kouki then the wind comforts him today, the breeze gingerly wrapped its feather touches around him as if to tell him that everything would be okay.

"Do you know someone named Kagami? Tetsuya is looking for him, he told me that he will be happy if we found him."

The silence became Kouki's answer and the man averted his eyes towards the tombstone two meters away from him, the grave was very clean and cherished and had been frequently visited at the looks of it.

But the grave looks so lonely anyway.

He did not move from his position, he only stared at the tombstone of someone called Kagami.

"Are you Tetsuya's Kagami-kun?"

No one answered him.

So, he kissed Kouki's tomb one last time and got up and left the cemetery towards one Kuroko Tetsuya.

Maybe, if he had stayed for just a second more and had listened to the call of his heart, he would have seen a brunette and a redheaded man sitting contentedly with their silent sorrow on their grave.

"_Kagami-kun is my friend who tried saving me in the fire, Seijuurou-kun."_

"_And look where that had gotten me."_

A merry laugh escaped the pilgrim of a dead man, seemingly happy with the life he had lost, the regret he had been holding unto had slowly dwindled down into nothing but a soft ache, so easily hidden by the lightness of his heart.

"_Seijuurou-kun must be happy that he had found Kuroko."_

"_Well… he should be…"_

Maybe, if he had just glanced back, he would see a smile he had longed to see again painted on a dead man's face he once loved.

**OoOoO**

For the past two months that he had been searching alone for Kagami, Kuroko seems to grow unusually sweet towards him.

The tender smiles that the man gave him made him shiver in both delight and confusion. To him, Kuroko seems to act like he was in love.

"Tetsuya, do you remember this Kagami-kun of yours now?" Kuroko stared at Akashi in confusion, his eyes void of any emotion any longer.

"Who…" Kuroko tilted his head, "Who is this Kagami-kun?"

"What do you mean 'who is this Kagami-kun', Tetsuya?" Akashi gritted his teeth as he sat himself unto the seat besides the man's bed, "You were the one who wanted to search for this man."

Kuroko frowned, "I don't know any Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun."

"Then don't you want to be happy anymore?" Akashi's own frown deepened.

Dead blues met melancholy crimson and gold and a ghost of a smile entered the redhead's field of vision.

"Silly Akashi-kun." Kuroko's eyes seem to twinkle the wrong way, "I'm happy just being with you."

**OoOoO**

"Excuse me for disturbing this late at night, Satsuki." Akashi politely said as he entered the apartment of the woman.

"It's okay, Akashi-san, I'm not sleeping anyway since the others are here." Momoi smiled sweetly, pushing him inside.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your alone time with your friends then. But I have an important question to ask."

Momoi blinked at him as he sat himself calmly between a blonde and a tanned man.

"Err, fire away then."

"Who is this Kagami-kun Tetsuya had suddenly forgotten."

Silence engulfed the room just as the question slipped out him. He saw the gentle woman's eyes shadowed and the other two shook their head in remembrance of something he did not partake of.

"Kagami-kun," Momoi started as she stood up from her seat and exit the room briefly only to return as suddenly as she had left, she laid the photo albums in front of him, "…was the man who brightened up Tetsu's world with his unbelievable gentleness and rudeness. The man who made Tetsu smile more than he had ever done in his man that Tetsu loved the most."

He flipped the album open and saw a tall intimidating man with the happiest of grin and beside him was Kuroko sporting a fond gaze towards the redhead.

A pang resonated inside his heart, an ache that he had been enduring for far too long.

"Kagami-kun and Tetsu had met back in high school and had been together ever since. It was the sweetest romance I had ever seen." Momoi smiled affectionately, "But then…"

A heavy sigh made Akashi looked at her, a tear slid down the woman's cheek.

"But then… then the fire happened."Momoi graced her lips with a bitter wobbly smile, something that conveys what she had felt.

"It was a high school reunion." The tanned man besides him continued, Momoi's childhood friend called 'Dai-chan'. "The authority said that the fire was caused by a carelessly opened gas tank in one of the kitchens of the hotel they were in. Everyone had gotten out safely except for Furihata."

"Kagami tried saving Kouki, didn't he?"

"You know Furihatacchi?"

He nodded before he closes his eyes and felt the burn of the past. He was out of town that day for business purposes when he had gotten a call from Reo telling him that his spouse had died in an accidental fire.

The most painful thing to see in the world was seeing someone you loved six feet underground.

"Kuroko had never really gotten over his lover's sudden death." Momoi took the album from him and hold it close to her heart, "That's why… he had been repressing things… he had forgotten that Kagami-kun had died…"

"And now he had forgotten Kagami."

Akashi shook his head at how ridiculously small the world is.

The world is sad, isn't it?

**OoOoO**

"Akashi-kun, I want to be happy." Did he remember? Did he remember Kagami again?

"Do you want me to find Kagami-kun for you?" He asked gently as he replaced the withered roses with new ones.

Kuroko shook his head, "No. I want to be happy with Akashi-kun."

Akashi paused before looking at the pale man. "Come again?"

"I want to be happy with Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun is so kind to me even though I'm dying that every time Akashi-kun would visit, I felt my heart beat so much that I thought it would explode."

"What are you trying to say, Tetsuya?"

"I'm trying to say that I love you, Akashi-kun."

Silence descended upon them before Akashi had the guts to move and sat himself beside Kuroko.

He gave a small sad smile to the ailing man before he kissed him on his forehead.

"I…" Is it okay to love him like this? "I love you too."

**OoOoO**

Winter came again and Kuroko's health had significantly declined. Akashi wondered how it felt so wrong loving a man who only loved him for forgetting the dead Kagami-kun of his.

" -kun." Kuroko called urgently. " -kun!"

"Tetsuya, what is it?" He holds Kuroko's reaching hands gently with his own.

"Where are you, Akashi-kun? Are you in front of me? Are these hands that hold mine yours?" His words were calmly panicking, his voice quietly quivering.

"What… do you mean?" Akashi wanted to know why Kuroko seems to lack the will in seeing him eye to eye.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko gripped his hands firmly before bringing them close to his lips and kissing them, "Akashi-kun… I can't see Akashi-kun… I can't see his eyes… I can't see his face… I can't see any of him… I can't see anything…"

"W-what?" Akashi jolted in surprise as he cupped Kuroko's cheeks, idly tracing the softly close lids of the man who refuses to open them.

"When my eyes are open, there is only darkness, Akashi-kun." Kuroko quietly murmured, leaning to the warmth of Akashi's hand. "They're not as different when I close them."

"Tetsuya…" His name left his lips in gentle brushes of sadness, his Tetsuya is succumbing to his sickness. He would be losing him too just like he had lost his Kouki.

"I want to be happy, Akashi-kun, I want to be happy forever." Kuroko started, blissfully ignorant of the tears cascading down his cheeks. "But it seems forever is not a real thing. I'm just so glad that I met someone so kind like Akashi-kun."

Akashi wiped the tears away tenderly, something that he had only done to one person only.

It seems that love really does soften ones heart.

"I'm just glad that I met someone so strong-hearted like you, Tetsuya."

The world is sad, isn't it?

**OoOoO**

Kuroko was wailing loudly, gripping his head tightly as he shook violently.

" -kun!" He called out, trying in vain to make the pain stop. "Akashi-kun!"

"Tetsuya!" Akashi runs to the bluenette's side, embracing the man lightly. "What's wrong?"

"I heard voices, Akashi-kun. I heard voices in my head." Kuroko visibly calmed down with the redhead's presence. "I heard soft laughter and gentle chuckles, I heard a man telling me that he loves me so much, Akashi-kun."

Akashi cracked at the sight of Kuroko breaking down.

"Make him stop, Akashi-kun… make the man stop…"

"Why?"

"Because he's too kind for me."

For a moment, Akashi thought that Kuroko could see again as he looked him directly in his mismatched eyes.

"He's too kind for me…"

**OoOoO**

"Akashi-kun? Are you here with me?" Kuroko doesn't sit up; he's too weak for that to do anymore. Every time he would move, everything somehow hurt.

"Mmm?" Akashi calmly peeled the apple that a man with green hair had brought for Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, I see a stranger in my dreams." Kuroko's voice was but a whisper, so quiet that Akashi had to strain just to hear his words.

"Oh? And?" He prodded.

"He got red hair, Akashi-kun, but he was not you. His eyebrows were very strange and he looked so mean." Kuroko took a heavy breath, too difficult for him to even do. "But, oddly enough, I felt so secure when I'm with him. He got such a kind smile that when he pats my head, I felt like it was home. My dreams are so weird lately, Akashi-kun, they seem like they're memories or something."

Akashi paused before he puts the peeled apple on the bowl and the knife besides it.

"Who might this be?"

"He said he was Kagami-kun. But I never knew any Kagami-kun."

"Do you love him?"

Kuroko tilted his head slightly before giving off a strained chuckle, "Funny because I seem to love him too as much as I love you."

Akashi gave a tiny smile and tenderly intertwined their hands together.

"I am a lucky man then." He started, "To be loved as much as Kagami-kun… I really am fortunate."

**OoOoO**

"Akashi-kun…"

Kuroko's soundless call reached his sensitive ears.

"Yes, Tetsuya?" He answered back, voice laced with sleep.

"…I love you…"

Akashi's eyes widen a bit before cracking a small smile that Kuroko would never see. He holds his hands gently once more like how he would hold his Tetsuya's heart and kissed them gently as though he is kissing a pair of lips.

"I love you too."

"Can Akashi-kun sing me a song?" Kuroko asked.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to hear Akashi-kun's voice… I wanted to remember everything about him, can I touch your face, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko blindly reach out before Akashi caught the wandering hands and brought them to his face.

Kuroko then tenderly caresses his face as though he was committing to memory every contour of him.

"Akashi-kun got red and yellow eyes, right? And he got such a mean look to him but he was really kind." Fingers brushed idly on soft cheeks. "Akashi-kun got red hair and he got the haughtiest of smirks but he got the nicest of smiles too. Akashi-kun was a very kind man."

He captured Kuroko's hands and leaned unto it, "If the breeze were your arms, hug me today…"

"Akashi-kun got an amazing voice. I wished I had heard them sing a long time ago."

"If the sunset were your eyes, then look at me today…" Akashi hummed quietly, eyes observing the serene look of Kuroko basked in the dim light of the early dawn, "If the sea were your voice, then sing to me until I fall asleep."

"If humanity were your will, be strong and be brave…" Kuroko sang softly with him.

"If the stars were you then kissed me tonight." Akashi's voice grew softer and gentler, eyes growing kinder. "Because the world is sad today and I am not okay… you left me with nothing but the remnant of you… so if…"

"If the rainbow were your smile, then don't fade away…" Kuroko's voice was a tad quieter than the last time he had spoken.

"If the sky were your kindness, then tell your soul to stay." Akashi's voice did not wobble or break; he did not want Kuroko to know he was crying for him. "Because, darling, the world is sad today when you left and I am not okay but please be safe…"

"Tetsuya?" Akashi called when Kuroko fell silent.

"Yes?" His voice was barely there and Akashi had to lean in to catch his reply.

"Are you happy?"

A long pause made Akashi anxious but the weak grip that Kuroko made told him that he was still there.

"… Akashi-kun…" Kuroko made a bright smile, loving and compassionate, "I found Kagami-kun…"

"Then you're happy." Akashi smiled.

"I am. Because Akashi-kun made me happy…" Kuroko pulled Akashi's face weakly towards him, "Akashi-kun?"

"Mmmm?"

"Thank you…" _I love you_ was heard between the line of his gratitude.

A soft kiss was placed on Akashi's lips, a feather light touch that made him see a little glimpse of the happiness he used to share with a dead man.

A loud beeping of the machine woke him from his contentment. And Akashi Seijuurou lost the one he loved again to the hands of death.

Akashi's eyes were light and tender as he looked at the tranquil face of one Kuroko Tetsuya.

He got up from his chair and kissed his forehead one last time before he gave another small smile.

"You're welcome, Tetsuya."

_I love you too_.

The world is sad, isn't it?

**OoOoO**

The funeral was held on the same cemetery where his Kouki was buried. The tomb of Kuroko Tetsuya was placed between the two dead men of the lonely meadow.

And for a second, he thought he saw Kagami's tomb look so happy and content. As if the man had finally conquered the lonely world.

"Kagami Taiga, ha?" Akashi looked at the name engraved on the tomb with a haughty kind smirk, "You better take care of both the men I love."

The sun had finally set and he was the only one left on the meadow where every dead man's soul lingered the place with their own form of life.

The stars littered the night sky and for a moment, the breeze and the stars seem to be much kinder to him.

He smiled and sat himself between the two men that hold his heart in silence.

"If the breeze were Kouki then Kouki is hugging me today…" He quietly muttered to himself as he felt the warmness of the night breeze, "If Kuroko were the stars that I see this evening then the stars kissed me tonight…"

He wondered why he felt so loved amidst the loneliness that plagued his heart, amidst the longing that engulfed his soul, amidst the pain and the darkness that lurked his mind.

In the very end, he realized he was just a miserable man who clung to the tread of the hopeless bygones.

The world is really sad, isn't it?

End…

:D, so? How do you like it?

Err, hahahahahahaha, I am so gonna be hated again. XD. Why do people hate me so much when I write something sad?! XD

Anyway, I fell in love with the story as I was writing it and this just came out suddenly so… hope Kagamine Hikari had liked this!

Pfft, doing an Akashi and Kuroko…. Ahahhahaha…Oh, and the song was made up, yeah…

I really am not in my right mind when I was writing this but hopefully you enjoyed my story one way or another.

Q.Q, I tried doing it an AkaKuro purely but AkaFuri and KagaKuro tugged at my heart so much that I just had to… Gomennasai… *bows in apology*

I love you guys! So please don't kill me or something! I'm too young to die!

I'm going to shut up now, :D.

Review!


End file.
